


Like Holding Hands

by nbscully



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbscully/pseuds/nbscully
Summary: Stella and Scully and strap-ons. PWP. You're welcome.





	Like Holding Hands

Scully looks at herself in the mirror, her heart racing, naked aside from a pair of tight black boyshorts. She turns sideways, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she studies how the underwear fits snug along her curves and, more importantly, how a sleek, glittery dildo protrudes from the front. It’s a bit obscene, but could barely be considered kinky; yet the sight of herself wearing _that_ —and considering what she’s about to do with _that_ —is enough to raise her body temperature a few noticeable degrees.

She takes a calming breath and opens the bathroom door, stepping out into the dim light of the bedroom. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes cast down toward the plush carpet beneath her. 

“Now that,” Stella’s hard British consonants click harshly in the quiet room, “is a good look for you.” Scully looks up with a roll of her eyes and Stella smirks.

“I feel silly.” But a small smile betrays Scully’s cynicism—she’s quietly thrilled that Stella doesn’t think she looks ridiculous.

“Not at all.” Stella stretches her arms above her head. She’s naked too, splayed out atop her soft taupe duvet. Scully had been surprised the first time she saw Stella’s bedroom. She had expected it to be darker, more mysterious. Hell, she wouldn’t have been shocked to find it nearly gaudy in its sensuality, what with the way Stella herself exudes sex: deep reds and blacks, with heavy curtains and perhaps even a strategically placed mirror or two. But instead it’s bright, clean, and springy, radiating with a warmth Scully can feel all over. Especially now.

“Well, are you going to fuck me or not?” Stella arches a challenging eyebrow. 

Scully’s legs nearly give out as a wave of arousal floods her, leaving its evidence between her thighs. She steps slowly toward the bed, trying her best to be seductive. _One foot in front of the other, sway your hips a bit, you’re fine, you’re fine, you’re fine._

“You’re overthinking. Stop it.” Stella’s voice is gentle but firm, a loving caress after the snap of a whip. 

“Sorry,” Scully breathes. She climbs onto the bed and hovers above Stella on hands and knees. Stella grins reassuringly before Scully bends down, kissing her softly and deeply. Stella’s lips are warm and pillow-soft. The tip of the toy brushes Stella’s stomach and she arches up appreciatively, her breath catching mid-kiss. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Stella whispers. She threads her hands through Scully’s hair, pushing it back from her face so she can trail her tongue along the corner of her mouth, her jawline, pausing to suck at her pulse fluttering in her neck. Scully sighs, the heat in her stomach spreading, sizzling everywhere. 

“I’m nervous.”

“Mmm…” Stella pulls back, her teeth scraping Scully’s skin lightly. “I’d be concerned if you weren’t.”

Scully swallows, remembering how Stella had requested this particular act. They’d just had an expensive, boozy dinner, and Stella’s hand steadily made its way up the smooth skin of Scully’s thigh on the ( _long, long, why is this taking so long?_ ) cab ride back to Georgetown. As Scully fumbled with her keys, Stella’s fingers dipped under the hem of her dress, playing with the lace between her legs, all but fucking her right there in the hallway. For a moment Scully considered it. What’s a little indecent exposure charge, right? 

Thankfully, the lock gave at that moment and they stumbled inside, miraculously avoiding twisted ankles in too-high heels. Scully flung her purse and jacket somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen table and Stella followed suit. Stella’s things had started to frequent Scully’s apartment more and more; a hair tie here or there, a spare toothbrush in the bathroom, a sweater “forgotten” on the arm of the couch. 

Stella fulfilled her unspoken promise from the cab, leaving Scully breathless and shaking and aching to return the favor. Stella was pliant, panting, already close when Scully’s tongue found her clit. 

“God, I want you to fuck me.”

Scully hummed and brought her hand up to join her mouth, but Stella sighed: “No, no.” Scully stopped.

“No, I mean, yes, please god, keep going, but…” Stella’s sentence was cut short on a moan as Scully pushed two fingers into her. “I want… I… Fuck, Dana.”

Scully slowed her movements, allowing Stella to catch her breath. “What do you want?” _Anything you want, anything._

Stella pulled Scully’s face up to hers so she could whisper, huskily, “I want you to fuck me with a strap-on.” She smiled, delighted, no doubt, to see Scully’s eyes widen and jaw drop, pretty lashes batting rapidly as her brain caught up with her ears. Jesus, how could a woman who moments earlier couldn’t even complete a sentence have such an effect on her?

They’d ordered the toy online in a giddy, post-coital haze, and now here they are, two weeks later, in Stella’s apartment this time (which itself has seen a fair share of Scully’s belongings lately). Stella’s hands skimming the fabric at Scully’s hips bring her back to the moment, and she dips once more, this time guiding her lips through the valleys of Stella’s clavicles. She lets her breath fan across Stella’s breasts, nipples pink and peaked. 

Scully works her mouth around one nipple then the other, teasing and nipping and savoring the clean taste of Stella’s skin. Stella’s hips writhe against the duvet and she sighs. But just as she thinks she’s got Stella subdued, Scully feels pressure at the front of the harness: Stella is grasping the toy, cupping it as she would the bulge in a man’s trousers. Her voice is molten honey: “Is this for me?”

Scully gasps. She may not be able to feel Stella’s hand on her, but the image of Stella beneath her, desperate and dirty-talking, makes her head spin. She reciprocates, pushes herself into Stella’s palm, the base of the toy pressing against her clit. She knew she was wet, but the movement proves she’s absolutely soaking, the panty-like harness sticking to her folds. She grinds her hips harder and thinks of a response. It’s awkward still, almost like role-playing, but this is Stella, it’s _Stella_ , and she knows what she wants and, god, Scully would move the earth to give it to her. 

With a groan, Scully grabs Stella’s wrist and pins it to the mattress. She pauses for half a breath, but the adrenaline and pure lust running through her veins push her forward. “It _is_ all for you.” _Breathe._ “How badly do you want it?” Her cheeks flare scarlet as her hair when she says it, but she continues, “How badly do you want my cock?” 

Stella makes a sound between a chuckle and a moan. Dirty talk isn’t new for them—on more than one occasion Scully’s text messages have left Stella squirming mid-workday. But now Scully is here, the words pouring from her mouth rather than her thumbs, and she can see the effect she’s having on Stella, whose teeth are clamped down on the inside of her cheek, her breath coming in short bursts. She leans up to whisper in Scully’s ear: “Flip me over.” 

Scully obliges. She releases Stella’s wrist and grasps her hips, straddling her legs as she guides Stella onto her stomach. She takes a few moments to appreciate the muscles of Stella’s back, swimmer-strong, then runs her tongue up the length of her spine, from the dimples in her lower back to the divot between her shoulder blades. Stella sighs quietly. Every nerve ending in Scully’s body is alight, thrumming, begging to touch and be touched. She swallows thickly, nervousness creeping back into her chest, before asking, “How should I start?” 

“Fingers.” Stella’s head is turned, her left cheek resting on her hands, and Scully sees a hint of smile that turns to slack-jawed pleasure when she reaches between her legs. Stella is drenched and Scully’s fingers slip easily inside her, thrusting gently. She could never tire of this, the way Stella’s body reacts to her, her muscles already tightening with each movement. She uses her knees to spread Stella’s thighs, kneeling between her legs rather than straddling them. 

“Like that?” She places a soft kiss behind Stella’s ear, knowing damn well “like that” is perfect. Stella nods and arches off the mattress, searching for more. She grabs an extra pillow and shoves it beneath her hips, propping herself up. Scully’s fingers reach deeper, thrust harder. She’s hovering over Stella’s back, nipples brushing Stella’s shoulder blades, the toy grinding into Stella’s backside. She feels powerful, dominant. Her stomach burns with anticipation as Stella starts to pant, her eyes closed in concentration.

Scully sucks the soft skin of Stella’s neck as her hand moves faster. Stella snakes her hand behind her, threading her fingers through Scully’s hair. Her grip tightens and she gasps, “Enough.”

Scully’s brain is on overdrive, her heart pounding, but she does as Stella wants and sits back on her heels, slowly removing her hand. Stella rises to her elbows and grabs a small bottle of lube from the nightstand. She twists and watches as Scully, hands shaking, smooths the slick gel up and down the toy. _Breathe, breathe, breathe._ Stella’s eyes grow dark with arousal as she watches her, and Scully feels a surge of confidence. She swipes her palm once against Stella’s pussy, allowing the excess lube to mingle with her natural wetness. Stella groans. 

A little clumsily, Scully leans forward and adjusts her hips, pressing them to Stella. “Is this okay?”

Stella nods and rests her head back on her hands as before, “Doing great.”

Scully reaches between them and lines up the toy with Stella’s entrance. She pushes into her and Stella’s sigh fills the air around them and Scully grins and gives a few slow, awkward thrusts but it’s okay because Stella is pushing back against her and this is the sexiest thing she’s ever done and she never wants it to end.

There’s a learning curve here, Scully’s realizes, and she quickly masters it, snapping her hips forward as Stella rocks her hips back. They communicate in moans and sighs, and at one point Stella chuckles reassuringly as the toy slips out and she helps Scully in regaining their pace. The toy is pressing against Scully’s clit with every movement and she’s tingling all over, desperate to make Stella feel as good as she feels at this moment. On instinct, she gasps, “You’re so fucking tight,” and as she says it she swears she can feel it, the way Stella is clenching around her silicone cock, grasping and begging for _more, harder, now_. 

“ _Dana_ …” Stella is close. She groans and shifts, slipping her hand beneath her, and Scully can envision her nimble fingers dancing across her clit, touching and circling. Scully keeps her pace steady, knowing the consistent rhythm in Stella’s cunt is exactly what she needs. 

“God, I love it when you touch yourself.” Scully laps at Stella’s shoulder, tasting sweat and the bittersweet remnants of her body wash. All her inhibitions are gone now, her mind focused solely on the smooth movement of her hips and the desperate sounds tumbling from Stella’s mouth. She urges Stella on: “Will you make yourself come for me?”

“Oh, _fuck_.” Stella’s moans sharpen, their pitch rising higher on the treble scale. “Right there, oh my god…” Her words drown beneath her pants and she cries out, gasping harshly as she shudders and buries her face into the pillow. Her hips slow and Scully holds still, allowing Stella to control the pace as she comes down from her orgasm. 

When Stella sighs, sated, Scully pulls away, flipping to lie on her back next to her. Stella too flips over, hand flung across her forehead like a damsel in distress in an old-timey film. 

“Holy _shit_. Are you quite certain you’ve never done that before?”

Scully laughs, her small frame shaking. She turns to look at Stella, who meets her with a kiss. Scully moans into her mouth—she’s a firecracker ready to explode, and she can think of nothing else but riding Stella’s hand until she’s trembling with exhaustion. 

Reading her mind, Stella rises to her knees and together they pull off Scully’s harness. Stella lowers herself, one knee wedged between Scully’s thighs. “You are incredible,” her warm breath curls around Scully’s ear. Scully whimpers and shifts her hips, desperately grinding herself against Stella. She can’t remember ever being this wet, and the thought of painting Stella’s strong quad with her arousal makes her weak. Stella moves her mouth to Scully’s collarbones, kissing them softly before continuing down her torso. “Did you like fucking me like that?” 

“Stell…” Scully feels like she could cry, every muscle in her body taut and screaming for release. She can’t think. Stella hums against her hipbone. Her tongue is hot and precise and too far from where Scully wants it. She wriggles her pelvis again, begging, “Please, Stella.” 

“Answer my question.”

Scully groans, giving in, “Yes, yes, I did, please Stella fuck me pleasefuckme…”

Without warning, Stella pushes two fingers into her, curling deliciously against her g-spot. She pumps once, twice and adds a third finger. Before Scully has a chance to gasp, Stella’s mouth joins her hand, skillful tongue flicking her clit. Scully pants— _Jesus Christ, yes_ —and buries her hands in Stella’s blonde highlights. She’s rocking, grinding, begging Stella through the movement of her hips and the murmured string of pleas falling from her lips. “Close, oh my god, so close jesus _christ_ …”

And then she’s coming, hard, hot, and wet against Stella’s face, and she’s drowning in the best way and the thought of anyone else making her feel this good is laughable because it’s Stella and it’s always been Stella and always will be Stella…

Scully’s breath evens out as Stella kisses her stomach softly, making her way back up to her mouth. Her heart is racing, flying, and suddenly she’s overwhelmed by a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Stella laughs, eyebrows crinkled questioningly.

“I just…” Scully grins broadly and shifts to her side, running her finger down the narrow bridge of Stella’s nose. “I like you a lot.” She says it quietly, reverently. She feels like she’s 16 again, like she’s just discovered the feeling of having a crush, of holding someone’s hand for the first time, of being so caught up in someone else that it aches. 

Stella smiles warmly and wraps her arm beneath Scully’s neck, directing her to lie on her chest. Scully curls against her contentedly, and Stella buries her nose in Scully’s soft hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “I like you too,” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> me, pressing my lips against the microphone: stella and scully are in love. thanks for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
